Little Miss Troll
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: A little story about the life of a troll. Neru x Len, Rin x Gakupo and Miku x Kaito. rated T to be safe. Humor because it is supposed to be funny.
1. LittleMissTroll

**This is my first fan fiction! Hope you enjoy!**

That horrible song was finally OVER!

"I could write a better song half asleep, drunk and on my period!"

My best friend, Rin, looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on its not that bad! Have you heard the Len version?"

"Yes and I bet its Gakupos FAVORITE song."

"S-SHUT UP NERU!"

I love seeing Rin flustered.

"Why is this Mikus 1# one song anyway!? She has written better ones!"

"Oh so now you like Mikus songs?"

"I will admit I like Rolling Girl…"

Rin gave me a little smile.

"What I mainly hate about her is that she hogs up all the attention and acts all sweet and innocent about it!"

"That is annoying…"

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!"

It was Nero, "Neru! Len's here to pick up Rin!"

"They live down the street! Why did he come to pick her up?"

"It's raining."

Rin looked out the window, "I guess it is…"

"She'll be down in a second!" I closed the door in Nero's face.

"You HAFT to tell Len you like him soon!" said Rin

"Why?"

"Because if you don't tell him soon he's going to find someone else and then you will end up telling him how you feel on their wedding night!"

"T-Their wedding night!?"

"And worst of all, it will be Miku he's Marrying."

I grabbed Rin, "DON'T. EVEN. GO THERE!"

"Can you walk me down stairs?"

I sighed "fine."

When we got down stairs Len was all wet and he looked all sparkly like Edward Collin.

Ew! Bad comparison! Twilight sucks!

"Goodbye Rin!" I said as I ran back up to my room.

I closed and locked the door behind me.

I sat down and put a comment on the World Is Mine VIDEO

_This song sucks Gakupo's sword! (if you know what I mean)_

_This song just makes her a bigger bicth!_

_I hate ya Miku!_

_-LittleMissTroll_

**How do you like I so far?**

**Plz review!**


	2. Messing With Miku

**Somebody liked my story –jumps up and down with joy-**

**I just found out Rin and Len don't HAFT to be twins!**

**But Rin and Gakupo go so well together…**

Someone replied to my comment!

I went go see what they wrote.

_I will agree that this song is annoying, (I sing it better)_

_But you shouldn't be so mean to Miku._

_-LensBanana7_

For whatever reason I was mad at Len now.

_Well you KNOW she's a bicth!_

_You even told me so!_

_=)_

_-LittleMissTroll_

I waited for Len to reply.

_I never said such thing!_

_What's your problem with Miku anyway?_

_-LensBanana7_

Stupid Len, I'm done with him!

I closed my computer when I got a text

_Hey neru! Can you meet me for coffee?_

_-Miku_

NOW THAT BICTH IS ACTING LIKE WE ARE FRIENDS!

I calmed down I thought it would be fun to mess with her =)

_Umm… this is Nero, Neru is out right now._

_How may I help you Miku?_

_-Nero_

_Oh hey Nero! I was just wondering if Neru can meet me for coffee!_

_-Miku_

_Sure I'll ask! _

_Oh by the way I had fun last night!_

_-Nero_

_What are you talking about?_

_-Miku_

_Well let's just say we played a little game on my cell phone =3_

_-Nero_

_WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?_

_-Miku_

I was laughing my head off!

_Sorry I didn't text back sooner! I'll be there in a bit!_

_-Neru_

_Wait! What was your brother talking about!?_

_-Miku_

_I have no clue what you are talking about_

_Anyway! See you soon!_

_-Neru_

It was time to go mess with Miku some more over a cup of coffee.

**How do ya like it so far?**

**Plz review!**


	3. Double the Trolling and a Cup of Coffee

**Yay! I got to update!**

**My friend thought she got onto my account a pretended to be me on her account!**

**Stupid Jena… anyway enjoy!**

I walked into the coffee house and looked around for Miku.

I found her sitting in a booth in the back.

I walked over to her lost deep in thought.

"Hello Miku!" I said as I sat down.

"Neru you brother is Being a big Baka!"

"Why is that Miku?"

"Look at what your brother sent me!?" she showed me the messages.

"I will call him and straiten this out," might as well mess with Nero too.

I dialed Nero number and waited for him to wake.

"What do you need Neru?"

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MIKUS VIRGINITY!?"

"Actually Kaito and I did it once…" said a madly blushing Miku.

"YOU COME OVER TO THE COFFE HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE!"

"Neru, Miku and I never had sex…"

"Then why did you send her a bunch of texts say that you and Miku had sex? ON MY PHONE I MIGHT ADD!"

"Neru, I'm going to hang up now, tell her I'm sorry… I guess…"

He hung up.

"He says he's sorry but he's still denying it."

"DID HE SAY IF WE USED PRTECTION!?"

"I'll text him and ask."

_Hey Nero, Miku would like to know if you guys used protection._

_-Neru_

_WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_

_And of course I would have used protection!_

_-Nero_

"He said he used protection and that he is REALLY sorry."

"I accept his apology but I should buy a test just in case." She got up to leave.

"Okay you go do that," I said as she was leaving.

It has been a productive day; I have got to mess with my brother and my enemy.

**Please review!**

**Do you think I should continue this story?**

**But I am going to start a new one.**


	4. Rin Gets a Creepy Email

**I felt like updating this and sorry I have been gone for song long!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!**

I was so bored.

After I got home from the coffee shop yesterday I took a nap and slept until now.

It's 7:00 in the morning so nobody's up.

I picked up my phone and I had two messages from when I was asleep.

_To: Neru_

_From: Miku_

_The test was negative but do you think I should go to the doctor just in case?_

_-Miku_

_To: Neru_

_From: Rin_

_I NEED HELP!_

_COME OVER ASAP!_

The text was sent to me 5 minutes ago.

Good thing it wasn't yesterday she sent this; she would have been SO pissed.

I got dressed and decided to be a little evil and not tell Rin I was coming.

Nero was still asleep so I left a note on my door saying "At Rin's, be back later."

I walked outside and I t was a little wet from some rainstorm that must have come while I was asleep.

I started walking to her house and every puddle I could find I splashed around in it.

I felt like a little kid but I want to bring mudding boots in the house to annoy Len, he HATES mud.

I finally got her house.

Of course the door was open so I took of my shoes at the entrance and started walking to Rins room.

"YOU WILL NOT RAPE MY SISTER!"

I turned around and Len was carrying a banana like a gun.

"It's me Neru. Rin asked me to come over and you guys left the door open.

He sighed, "Whatever I'm going back to bed."

I opened Rins door and she was asleep next to her computer.

I looked at it and she had an email open

_We have been emailing for awhile._

_I would like to meet you at the coffee house today at 9:00 am._

_If you could come I would be the happiest guy in the world._

_-Piko_

"WHO THE HELL IS PIKO!"

I woke up Rin

"This is why a texted you!"

"YOU HAVE BEEN EMAILING THIS GUY?!"

"We have been Role-playing but he wants to meet me in real life!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the coffee shop and let him down gently…"

"NO!"

"If you don't I will show Len that love song you wrote as a parody of servant of evil and my version of Maid of Evil."

"Alright…"

Rin gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Black mailing will get you nowhere in life."

"Trolling has gotten you nowhere in life."

I sighed.

**How do you like the new chapter?**

**Piko was the first person I thought of.**

**Please review!**


	5. Meeting Piko

**I finally got to update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!**

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I'll just meet him; pretend to be Rin, and tell him not to get his hopes up and that I was in a relationship. It was as simple as that.

It was 9:05 when I got to the coffee house.

Once I walked in I looked for a boy who was alone, I found one sitting at a table in the back.

"Are you Piko?" I asked the boy.

"Oh Rin! I thought something had happened to you1 are you okay? Why where you late?" wow, this boy got carried away easily.

I sat down not answering any of his questions.

"Piko, I can't talk to you anymore."

"Why ever not my sweet orange?"

"Because, it's just inappropriate…"

"How ever so?"

"well, because it's clear you want a relationship and I just think it's inappropriate to date some I meet online like this…"

"I don't want to date you."

"what? You were giving me all the signals!"

"I have a girl friend, her name is Miki. I just wanted to be your friend."

"Okay good! If we are being honest-"

"Neru?"

I looked to my side, it was Len.

SHIT!

"who is Neru? This is Rin."

"I'm pretty sure this is Neru, my sister RIN'S best friend."

"I-I can explain! Just give me a chance!"

Len pulled up a chair, "I would like to hear this."

"Rin has been role playing with Piko for awhile and he wanted to meet her so she sent me because she was afraid Piko was going to rape her or something."

"Yes, we role play Soul Eater and Maka form Soul Eater," said a happy Piko.

"Oh, okay," said a calm Len.

"How about this Piko, you came back tomorrow and the real Rin will come tomorrow."

"Okay, well I'm leavening," He got up and walked out of the coffee house.

"Want me to walk you home Neru?"

"sure," I said probably madly blushing.

We walked out of the coffee house.

On our way to my house lens phone went off. It was playing my version of Maid of Evil.

"W-Where did you get that!"

"Rin sent it to me, it's really cute," he said blushing.

At the moment I didn't care.

"Len, take me you your house."

'that bitch is going to pay' I thought to myself.

**Cliffhanger/ bad foreshadowing**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while.**

**Should Miku actually be pregnant?**

**It would be quite an interesting plot twist since Nero and Miku never had sex.**

**Who would be the father?**

**Please review!**


End file.
